


Worlds Colliding

by Bullets_for_love



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, Humor, Romance, shoot AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7209518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bullets_for_love/pseuds/Bullets_for_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shoot AU. Shaw is working for control, Root is...well Root and the two cross paths in an unlikely way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worlds Colliding

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago and have finally gotten around to finishing/editing it. I have been too upset since THAT episode to write for POI, I have several things on the go that I will definitely finish just not right away. I'll probably start some Fairly Legal and Shacker fics, as well as an Angel/Fairly Legal crossover (aka Fred Burke and Kate Reed). I am still open to requests but POI ones might not be done straight away (unless they really inspire me).

“Um, hi?” Shaw offers up an awkward wave and the woman- Root as Shaw had found out through her research pauses halfway through the door, several bags balanced precariously in hand, eyes wide. She blinks, as if the image of Shaw camped out in the middle of her living room with a sniper rifle doesn’t quite register and Shaw can’t blame her. She wasn’t supposed to be back until next week, but obviously her trip has been cut short.

“What’s going on?” She asks, her expression equal parts confusion and curiosity, none of the alarm Shaw had been expecting and maybe she wouldn’t have to knock her out after all.

“It’s a long story” Shaw replies and Root nods, a quirk of amusement pulling at the corners of her lips.

“I’ll bet.” She places her stack of bags inside the door before closing it, Shaw’s eyes never leaving her but she refrains from pulling her handgun, figuring she kind of owed it to her for not calling the cops.

“So who are you trying to kill?” Root asks casually, her tone similar to that if they were taking about the weather.

“A bad guy” Shaw replies, shrugging. They study one another for a moment and something that Shaw can't quite identify passes between them.

"I'm Shaw by the way" she says, figuring her last name is common enough Root can't use it to track her.

"I'm Root if you didn't already know that" she replies and Shaw nods, unsure of how the rest of the conversation is going to go but she's pretty sure it ends with her leaving, which is fair enough she supposes, however Root's apartment had the best vantage point of her target-one Michael Cane, notorious drug dealer and apparently now terrorist, and she really isn't in the mood to find another thus she kind of needs to stay. Unfortunately human interaction isn't her strong suit and knocking Root out just became an option again.

"So uh, here's the thing. Your apartment has the best vantage point, seriously I couldn't have planned it out better if I tried and I know this is an," she pauses for a moment, searching for the right word, "unusual situation but I really need to stay, probably for the night and you can just ignore me but it's better than the alternative."

"Which is?" Root asks and if Shaw isn't mistaken there's a flirty edge to her tone. Perhaps the woman is crazy, which explains a few things not that Shaw is one to judge. All she cares about is the target and the steak Cole had promised to buy her after if she could take him out by morning.

"Let's not go there" she replies, her body language more than implying the threat. Root however did not appear threatened, in fact she looked intrigued and it made the option of knocking her out, perhaps a little harder than necessary rather appealing.

"Aw, you're no fun" Root says and this time her tone is unmistakably flirty and Shaw decides she is definitely crazy, which is working to her advantage so she shouldn't complain. Still crazy meant unpredictable, which was less than ideal for a mission but she could work with it.

"Fun?" Shaw questions. Root nods, stretching out on the couch, which is slightly too small for her ridiculously long legs. The fact she is still wearing boots with ankle twisting high heels doesn't help matters.

"Yeah, you know that thing you do that you enjoy?" Root replies, and there's an undercurrent in her voice, so obvious she might as well have just said it. Great, now she was stuck in an apartment with a woman who wasn't supposed to be there who, as it turns out is not only crazy but gay as well.

They didn't train her for shit like this.

"Technically I'm working" Shaw points out but Root doesn't seem deterred in the least.

"So? You can have fun at work." Annoyingly enough Root is right and it irks Shaw. She decides on her plan, which is admittedly not very original but so long as it gets the job done she doesn't care.

"True" she replies, deliberately inserting just the right amount of interest in her voice. Root appears delighted that she's finally playing along and she sits up, giving Shaw even more of her attention which, up until that point Shaw hadn't thought was even possible.

"What do you have in mind?" Shaw asks, purrs really and the delight on Root's face is so overt she can't help but roll her eyes.

"Well," Root stands, making her way towards her. Shaw rises gracefully, matching her step for step. They meet in the middle and Shaw has to tilt her head up to keep eye contact.

"We could take advantage of the situation we find ourselves in" Root suggests, eyes dropping to Shaw's lips.

"That's exactly what I think" she replies and before Root can even blink Shaw punches her and she goes down like a puppet whose strings have been dropped.

It's oddly satisfying.

...............................................................................................................................................................

Shaw ties her up unnecessarily tightly in the bathroom (she wouldn't be surprised if Root is the kind of person who's more familiar with being tied up than most) before taking up her position at the window, keeping an eye on the target. She has yet to receive the kill order but a little surveillance never hurt anyone. After an hour she determines that, for a criminal Michael is oddly boring and she decides to take a break, stretching out before wondering into the bathroom.

Root is awake but instead of the glare Shaw had been expecting she doesn't look the least bit deterred, if anything she looks more turned on and Shaw rolls her eyes, glad she had thought ahead and duck-taped her mouth, not that it made much difference. Her expression spoke volumes and not even Shaw's glare can turn it down a notch. Having never found herself in this particular situation before she isn't sure what to do about it, but since Root is still tied up she determines her makeshift bonds are adequate and decides there isn't much more she can do.

Root makes a noise as she's leaving but she ignores it, deciding that raiding the kitchen was more interesting. It doesn't take long for her to figure out the woman practically lives on ramen noodles and tins of soup and she shuts the cupboard with a frustrated groan. She takes out her phone, texting Cole and asking for an update. His reply comes quickly but unfortunately they've been told to sit tight, not something Shaw is particularly good at. What's the point of having a state of the art sniper rifle if you never get to use it? She glances around the sparse apartment but nothing catches her attention and she sighs, deciding to just screw it.

Root is exactly how she left her and the smug look on her face as Shaw rips the tape off her mouth makes her want to punch her again.

"Miss me?" She flirts and Shaw rolls her eyes.

"Not really but you're the only source of entertainment around here." Shaw dead pans back but Root's smile only widens.

"I'm flattered" she bats her eyelashes and Shaw barely resists the urge to roll her eyes again, god the woman is insufferable.

"Don't be" she replies and Root pouts, an honest to god pout that reminds Shaw of a puppy and for some reason she can't identify, the urge to shoot her goes down somewhat.

"You wound me."

"No, I just tied you up, well and I knocked you out but that was only so I could tie you up" Shaw points out.

"So you didn't enjoy it at all?" Root's expression turns coy and the urge to shoot her returns. Shaw's fine with that, easier to shoot her than try to interact. Still it's pretty entertaining.

"Shut up" she replies but her words are empty and Root's eyes sparkle in amusement.

"If I do that you'll be bored again." She smirks and Shaw gives her a look but once again it has no effect.

"Bite me" She mutters in irritation. Root quirks an eyebrow. "Where?"

"Oh for gods sakes." Shaw's eyes roll skyward before she can stop them and Root's damn irritating smirk widens. Shaw doesn't bother to glare at her, it would only be a waste of her time. Instead she matches her smirk and Root's tongue darts out to lick her bottom lip.

"As fun as this is, the apartment is technically mine and it would be nice to not be tied up all night." Root says and though the request is actually pretty reasonable Shaw shakes her head.

"That is definitely not happening."

"Aw, why not. Are you afraid of what might happen?" Root's tone is once again coy but Shaw is getting used to it.

"I'm not afraid of anything" she replies.

"Then what's the problem?" There's a challenge in her voice and Shaw's eyes narrow.

"You're crazy" she replies and Rot nods.

"Besides that." Shaw blinks in surprise, she hadn't been expecting her to actually admit it. She thinks for a moment but draws a blank and ends up studying the crazy but also kind of hot woman in front of her. Root, who had been staring at her for pretty much the whole conversation takes it as an opportunity to openly check her out (not that she had ever been subtle) and she licks her lips as she looks Shaw up and down.

"Well?" She asks after Shaw remains silent.

"No offence Root, you're pretty hot but it's never going to happen, you're trouble" and with that Shaw turns on her heel and walks out, missing Root's disappointed pout.

...............................................................................................................................................................

"Uh, this is getting kind of uncomfortable" Root calls out an hour later and Shaw rolls her eyes from behind her scope. She should have re-taped her mouth but that required going back into the bathroom and honestly she couldn't be bothered. A minute passes in silence before Root calls out again and Shaw tunes her out. By the ten minute mark Root's voice has lost all flirty undertones and Shaw is gripping the rifle harder than necessary, wondering if she should just shoot him now so she can get the hell out of this apartment. It's at this point she decides the tape is definitely necessary and she sighs in irritation as she trudges back to the bathroom.

"Do you ever shut up?" She snaps and Root flinches slightly.

"This is really starting to hurt" she replies and Shaw rolls her eyes.

"So?" She raises an eyebrow and Root sighs.

"Please?" Her eyes are begging and though Shaw finds it kind of pathetic it also works because she can't bring herself to look away and another sigh escapes her as she pulls her knife out her back pocket and flicks the blade up, making quick work of the tape securing Root to the drainpipe. Root rubs her wrists, the skin red and inflamed and Shaw sends her a warning glare.

"Don't interfere" she warns and Root nods.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Somehow Shaw doesn't think that's the truth but she lets it go as she leaves her former hostage in the bathroom to take up her position again. Root appears roughly ten minutes later, and plonks unceremoniously on the couch. A quick glance confirms she's changed into leggings and a tank top, not the most sexy of outfits but she pulls it off well and Shaw's eyes linger slightly longer than necessary. She looks away, not needing to see Root's face to confirm the knowing grin she's likely getting and she focuses all her attention on her target, but he hasn't moved from in front of the television for over an hour, and it's so incredibly dull Shaw finds her eyes wondering back to Root. She's fiddling with the laptop that was on the coffee table and Shaw hopes she isn't alerting the authorities but she doubts it. Whatever it is she seems pretty engrossed, bottom lip pulled between her teeth as her eyes run over the screen, fingers typing furiously. Shaw takes a moment to study her, wondering if computers are her thing, like the job is hers. It looks like she's in her element and Shaw finds she likes her more this way. The typing pauses for a moment and Shaw looks away, not wanting to start another round of back and forth that will inevitably end with innuendos and someone (namely Root) getting knocked out again.

"Are you planning to shoot someone anytime soon?" Root asks curiously and Shaw shakes her head.

"I wish but I have to wait for the command."

"Ah, I see" for a moment Shaw thinks she's going to say more, another not so subtle remark perhaps but she remains silent and Shaw watches her for a moment. There's a slight frown on her face that hadn't been there before, her eyebrows furrowing as she reads something intently on the screen.

"Hey Eeyore, where's the perky psycho, you're creeping me out?" She asks and Root looks up, surprised but after a moment a smile slowly breaks free. It's small and dramatically different to her earlier grin but something about it feels genuine and for a moment it makes Shaw forget what she's doing here. They end up just looking at each other for a minute, not saying anything but communicating everything. It's different for Shaw, but not entirely unpleasant. Then Root's trademark grin breaks free and Shaw rolls her eyes, both of them going back to their previous tasks.

..........................................................................................................................................................

It's an hour before the order finally comes through but to Shaw's complete disappointment it's to forget the target and go home, after all the work she's done. Root senses her anger, the fact that Shaw's phone lies in shattered pieces across the room and her harsh movements as she packs up her much beloved and highly unappreciated rifle probably giving it away.

"That bad huh?" Root asks.

"They cancelled the order" Shaw replies sharply, the tone of her voice making her opinion of the decision along with her dislike of the higher ups crystal clear. Root nods in understanding and Shaw expects her to be angry-after all she'd been tied up for nothing but she merely goes back to whatever it is she's doing. Her movements look familiar and it isn't until that moment Shaw realises why: they remind her of Cole. She's willing to bet her precious rifle Root's a hacker which, now that she thinks about it actually explains a lot. She looks up, catching Shaw's gaze and tilting her head to the side in a silent question.

"Are you a hacker?" Shaw asks and Root nods, her expression surprised but if Shaw's not mistaken also a little pleased.

"Yes, in fact I could actually use your help with something if you want, you do kind of owe me." There's a familiar glint in Root's eyes and Shaw wonders if she's ever going to stop with the flirting. She raises an eyebrow questioningly, her curiosity (and desire to finally have a chance to use her rifle) getting the better of her. Root looks delighted, which isn't as disconcerting as when they first met.

"I am so glad you said that."

 

They spend the rest of the night discussing and planning and by the time light starts filtering through the windows they have a solid plan to break into a nearby office building and steal some fancy new computer drive that Shaw doesn't really care about, but at least she gets to play back-up and knock out the security personnel however she sees fit, so she really doesn't mind. Root, as it turns out is actually really smart and, innuendos aside Shaw kind of likes working with her, not that she would ever admit it aloud. Root's grin and doting looks are bad enough as they are, least she add fuel to the fire.

"See you tonight?" Root asks, somehow managing to make it sound like they're meeting up to have sex and not robbing a building. Shaw gives her a look as she passes her in the doorway and Root grins in response, earning her an eye roll.

"Yeah sure Root."

.........................................................................................................................................................

By the time their rendezvous rolls around Shaw has already scouted the building and worked out her plan of attack (aka the butt of her handgun) to deal with the guards. She meets Root at a cafe across the street that has an excellent vantage point and they stake it out for over an hour, the silence interrupted only by Shaw's eating and Root's occasional, vaguely sexual remarks that she usually ignores. They plan to enter at shift change in order to blend in with the crowd and snag a key card, which gives them access to level 3, at which point Shaw will knock out the guards and keep watch as Root gets the drive and wipes the security feed before they simply walk out. All in all it isn't a bad plan and Shaw has been looking forward to it. She nods at Root who gives her a bright and slightly manic smirk in reply and they casually stand, leaving some cash on the table as they head across the street. Their timing couldn't be more spot on and it's like a beautifully choreographed dance as a group of people exit the building just as they walk in and they both smoothly swipe a key card off unsuspecting workers.  

They make it to the elevators without incident and it doesn't take long to reach the third floor and for once Root remains silent, her mind probably focused on the mission, which Shaw is grateful for.

"Your turn sweetie" she whispers in her ear just as they're getting off and Shaw gives a subtle nod, making her way to the security desk with an extra little sway in her hips, easily catching the guard's attention.

"What can I do you for you?" One of the men asks, eyes glued to Shaw's chest as she presses forward slightly.

"Well" she purrs and both men lean in slightly, easily allowing her to grab each of them by the hair and bring their heads together with a solid a thunk that knocks them out and will likely leave them with a concussion. She smirks in satisfaction-this was far too easy and there's a gleam in Root's eyes as she brushes past that says she thoroughly enjoyed the show. Shaw takes up her position at the desk, pushing the unconscious guards off their chairs and under the desk, out of sight. While she's waiting for Root she takes a minute to wonder why the hacker chose to bring her along, was it just to flirt or would there be some action in the near future? She hopes for the latter but suspects it's the former. She's not complaining though, this is already way more entertaining than watching the target had been (though admittedly tying Root up did hold a certain amount of appeal.)

It takes Root less than five minutes and though Shaw will never admit it she's impressed.

"Cameras?" She asks as they make their way out.

"Already taken care of" Root replies with a self satisfied smirk tugging up the corners of her lips. They leave the same way they entered, ditching the key cards in a bin outside as they split, like they had discussed and would meet again in an hour at a park they both deemed to be sufficiently far away.

.......................................................................................................................................................

The hour passes quickly and it doesn't take Shaw long to spot Root sprawled out on a bench, self satisfied smirk barely contained. She makes her way over, being careful to scan the area for any potential threats but nothing stands out.

"Hey sweetie" Root chirps as she sits and she narrows her eyes at the absurd nickname but it's no match for Root's grin.

"Root" Shaw replies, partly in greeting but mostly in warning. Again it's no match for Root's slightly psychotic smirk and Shaw gives up, deciding glaring at her would simply be a waste of her time.

"Did you get what you needed?" She asks instead, though the look on her face is answer enough.

"Yep, thanks to you" she replies and Shaw doesn't bother to analyse the look she gives her.

"I didn't exactly do much" she points out but Root shakes her head.

"It was enough" she replies and for a moment her smile turns genuine and a faraway look appears in her eyes but it lasts for barely a heartbeat before it disappears.

"What are you planning to do with it anyway?" Shaw asks, equal parts curiosity and confusion. She didn't know what went on inside Root's head, nor did she want to but something about the genuine moments that slipped through intrigued her even though she knew it was probably a bad idea to get involved. It was too late for that now anyway.

"Someone needed a fresh start" she replies cryptically, her face not giving away any other details. Whatever it is Shaw is getting the sense it's important to her so she doesn't push, not wanting to go too far and have her close up.

"I was kind of hoping for a little more action" she says and Root laughs, her whole face lighting up with the movement.

"I thought there would be" she replies and Shaw gives her a look.

"Did you now?" There's a gleam in Root's eyes that says she knew exactly how it was going to go down this whole time and Shaw's eye roll is self directed. She should have known better but at least it's interesting. No, she corrects, Root is interesting and she can't for the life of her figure out why.

Damn perky psycho hacker.

She doesn't stay long after that, there's no reason to and Root looks disappointed when she leaves but she ignores her. The job is done and Control will likely have a new number for her in a few hours, so it's probably a good idea to get some rest while she can. What she doesn't expect is the whisper of 'miss me' followed by the blast of a taser as she's feeling asleep.

.........................................................................................................................................................

When she wakes her wrists are zip tied to a chair and a headache drums at the inside of her skull. Her limbs feel heavy and the ties are tight but she wiggles around anyway, finding whatever give she can. The room is dark but she recognises the shapes of her kitchen and from there it doesn't take long to figure out who's behind the rude awaking.

She guessed it was fair enough but it still irked her that a hacker had gotten the drop on her.

"Hey sweetie" Root's voice comes from across the room and Shaw struggles to crane her neck enough to catch a glimpse of the dark figure, silhouetted by a small amount of streetlight coming through the window.

"Root" she growls and she can practically feel her gleeful grin widening. Shaw definitely should have known better than to get involved with a psycho hacker and she's paying for her mistake.

"Sorry for the ties but you did use them on me so I figured I'd return the favour" Root's voice drops as she talks about being tied up and automatically Shaw rolls her eyes. She had gotten that right about her at least.

"Is there a reason I'm tied up in my own apartment?" Shaw asks, finally succeeding in twisting the dining room chair around enough to face Root. Even with the lack of light she can see the manic grin on her face. "Besides your entertainment."

"Yes, that and not wanting to get shot." Root replies.

"I didn't taser you" Shaw points out.

"No but you did knock me out so consider it a favour."

"Nothing that comes from you could ever be considered a favour." Their eyes lock in a silent battle of wills, Shaw's in a glare and Root's highly amused before eventually Root pulls out a knife, her smirk suggestive. Shaw has already managed to wiggle one hand out of the ties and she uses it to manoeuvre the other, while Root watches her, knife still in hand. Once she's free she stalks towards Root, anger pulsating with each step but Root holds her ground until they are barely inches apart. Shaw cranes her neck up to glare at her, hands clenched into fists and Root smiles in return, despite the imminent danger she's likely in. Shaw wants to punch her, she really does but somehow the thought never quite turns into an action and, as she raises her arm, instead of hitting the taller woman she pulls her in, crashing their bodies together and wiping that annoying grin of her lips with a kiss. She pulls back, smirking and Root looks dazed, blinking in surprise before a smile breaks free.

"What's a girl gotta do to get you to do that again?" She purrs, licking her lips.

"You never stop, do you?" Root's answering grin quickly disappears as Shaw pulls her back down.


End file.
